<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backstage Secrets by MegaloMina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225309">Backstage Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaloMina/pseuds/MegaloMina'>MegaloMina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, i felt FILTHY while writing this lmao, male reader - Freeform, sry for bad pun at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaloMina/pseuds/MegaloMina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sending naughty texts to your boyfriend while he's at work seems like a bad idea... Turns out it was a great idea ;)))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backstage Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr (Chogiwakeupsheeple) Jan. 20, 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat in the empty dressing room of EXO, wearing the backstage pass you had earned through your relationship with their vocalist, Kyungsoo. The members, including your boyfriend, had gone elsewhere to prepare for their upcoming performance on the show they were doing along with other SM artists, which left you bored and alone. Kyungsoo was currently sitting in hair and makeup, but you knew you being there would distract him, making work unnecessarily hard for the stylists, so you chose to stay away. The first few minutes went by with you exploring the room and playing on your phone, but that soon turned boring, so you tried texting your boyfriend, hoping he’d reply.</p><p>You 17:23 Sat.</p><p>Having fun? &lt;3</p><p>A reply came almost instantly, much to your relief, and you couldn’t help but smile at his words.</p><p>Kyungsoo &lt;3 17:24 Sat.</p><p>As much fun as one can have getting their hair done, yeah.</p><p>Do you miss me already? I miss you…</p><p>You 17:25 Sat.</p><p>I always miss you :c</p><p>Will I see you before the show begins?</p><p>Kyungsoo &lt;3 17:25 Sat.</p><p>Yeah, I’ll probably have a little time.</p><p>What are you doing?</p><p>Telling him you were playing games on your phone while sprawling out on their couch was one option, but you couldn’t help the sly grin that grew on your face as an idea popped into your head.</p><p>You 17:27 Sat.</p><p>Thinking about yesterday. About having you behind me. About the feeling of your hands against my bare skin. It was an amazing night &lt;3</p><p>You started to grow nervous when he didn’t respond for a while. Had you crossed a line? Perhaps he disliked you acting like this when he was, technically, at work. Your mind wandered to all sorts of places before your phone buzzed in your hand.</p><p>Kyungsoo &lt;3 17:31 Sat.</p><p>…</p><p>Just what do you think you’re doing Y/N? You know what happens when you don’t behave.</p><p>Maybe he didn’t dislike it after all. A smirk grew on your face as you got comfortable in the sofa and typed out your reply as quickly as you could, excited to see where the texts would lead you.</p><p>You 17:33 Sat.</p><p>Will you punish me for misbehaving, Daddy? Will you spank my ass until it’s completely red? Will you leave marks all over my body so people know I’m yours?</p><p>Please..</p><p>Kyungsoo &lt;3 17:35 Sat.</p><p>Where are you?</p><p>You 17:36 Sat.</p><p>Your dressing room</p><p>Kyungsoo &lt;3 17:37 Sat.</p><p>Good. Stay there.</p><p>I’m on my way.</p><p>His last text sent a shiver down your spine and made your dick twitch in your pants out of excitement. You wondered if he could truly just leave to see you like that, but as soon as the door opened you got your answer. Kyungsoo quickly closed and locked the door before stepping closer to you with eager steps. His eyes were filled with lust and frustration from being teased by you. ‘’Do you realize how dangerous that was? The stylist could easily have seen your texts on my screen’’ he growled, snaking a hand into your hair and pulling back roughly. You opened your mouth in a gasp and he immediately took the opportunity and kissed you, exploring your mouth with his tongue. You let go of his lips with a pant and caught his gaze as you stuttered out a reply, ‘’I-I’m sorry.’’</p><p>Kyungsoo let go of your hair in favor of unbuckling his belt, which made you gulp in anticipation; you knew where this was going.</p><p>‘’Words won’t cut it, I’ll have to make sure you’re more careful next time. Get on your knees.’’</p><p>You eagerly followed orders and got down on your knees, feeling the hard floor beneath you. The position caused you to now be face to face with the apparent bulge in the other’s pants, and there mere sight of it made your own pants tighter. Your hands wandered up his thighs to undo the button and slide his pants and underwear down far enough for his erection to spring free. You barely had a chance to react before he grabbed your hair again, forcing your face to be directly at the tip. You wet your lips, eager to taste him, and teasingly licked at his skin while looking up innocently. His grip tightened as he moved your face back again, leaving you whimpering in protest. ‘’You don’t have the right to tease me, Kitten’’ he groaned, ‘’I’m going to fuck your pretty little mouth, maybe then you’ll learn to be more careful.’’ You opened your mouth automatically, feeling surprised at how well your body was trained to follow his orders, like your mind had turned off.</p><p>He slid his member into your hot mouth and immediately began thrusting, offering you no time to get used to the feeling. You wrapped your fingers around the part of the shaft your mouth couldn’t reach and began stroking it along with his thrusts. The situation in your own pants had become unbearingly tight, but that was the punishing part about it, and oh how you loved it. A string of drool went down your jaw as he continued fucking your mouth ruthlessly. You relaxed your jaw as to take all of him in, yet you couldn’t help but gag a little as his cock went down your throat. The vibrations made him moan in pleasure, so you hummed around him again, eager to get the same reaction. ‘’Y-you, fuck, look so good on your knees’’ he groaned while locking his lustful, almost carnal, eyes on the sight of you. His movements became erratic and you could feel he was close, so you closed your eyes and focused on pleasuring him as much as possible. A tear rolled down your cheek due to the pain in your jaw, and yet it was the most delicious kind of pain; the kind you had gotten used to and loved. Suddenly, his hips stilled and he spilled his seed inside of your mouth before pulling out and letting it dribble down your chin.</p><p>You leaned back, dizzy from the lack of air, and admired his fucked out expression, knowing you did well. He pulled you up and wiped the tear from your face before planting a kiss on your forehead, momentarily stepping out of character to make sure you were okay. ‘’I’m fine’’ you assured him, which caused him to casually slip back into his role. He grabbed your throbbing erection through your pants which made you gasp in pleasure. A loud knock on the door, followed by a member of the staff declaring Kyungsoo had to go on stage now, shocked the both of you. He sighed in frustration, wishing he didn’t have other places to be than besides you. ‘’Don’t even think about touching yourself before I get back here’’ he warned, throwing you a towel to clean yourself up. You wiped his cum off your face as you watched him pull his pants back up and making sure he looked respectable. ‘’I love you, Kyungsoo’’ you stated with sincerity, believing it was important to turn back to normal before he went on stage. ‘’I love you too’’ he replied. He offered you a loving smile before he slipped out the door, leaving you alone once again.</p><p>The show was amazing, but you admittedly had a hard time focusing on the performance. A very hard time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>